


There For Each Other

by PowerOverDrive



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOverDrive/pseuds/PowerOverDrive
Summary: Riley is going through a rough time with her feelings with Lucas, and can't have help from Maya so she goes to Farkle. And Farkle is having a rough time for HIS feelings for Smackle, and Lucas is too busy with Maya that he turns to Riley. After being there for each other so many times, will things get escalated when Farkle finds Riley crying in her bed over her own feelings?
Relationships: Riley Matthews & Farkle Minkus, Riley Matthews/Farkle Minkus
Kudos: 1





	1. I Need You Part 1 (Riley)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written years ago and not very good. It's simply being posted for conventional purposes.

I come into my room and slam my door, I don't know if it's out of anger because of I'm confused or if it's out of anger because I'm sad. I jump on my bed and groan.

"Why do I have to have feelings?!" I yell.

"Because you're a teenage girl?" Maya asks as she climbs through the window.

" Oh I didn't know you were listening," I say.

"You have something on your mind Pumpkin?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine," I mumble lies, what I wanted to say is "Are you crazy? Of course something is on my mind! I'm having so many different emotions and right now you're not helping!"

" Are you sure?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm okay," I say.

"Alright well I'm gonna meet Lucas at Topanga's you wanna come?" she asks.

"No I'm gonna stay here," I say.

"You sure?" she asks suspiciously.

"Yes, go be with Lucas," I assure.

"Okay?" she asks. She leaves and I lay down in my bed and start to cry, there's too many emotions getting bottled up, and the first emotion that's getting poured out will be sadness. After a while my eyes dry and I just stare at the ceiling and then slowly, slowly, fall asleep.

I wake up at around 7:00 and it's already really dark outside, then I think about him, he needs to be here, he has to be here. I stare at the window and after what seems like forever. He pops his head in through the window and says nothing else then.

"Lady,"

"Farkle," I say. He looks at my puffy eyes and climbs in, and I stand up and face him.

"You alright Riles?" he asks concerned.

"Farkle can you keep a secret?" I ask.

"Of course," he assures.

"I am probably the complete opposite of alright," I say.

"What'd you mean?" he asks.

"My emotions are out of control, and so are my feelings for Lucas," I answer.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asks.

"We'll have to wait and find out," I say.

"Well, I have another question. What'd you mean your feelings for Lucas are out of control?" he asks.

"I think the way I like him is turning to the brother side more than the boyfriend side." I say, I feel like I'm gonna cry again.

"So that's why your feelings are out of control?" he asks, I nod and more tears start to stream down my face. "So what's gonna happen?"

"I don't know but no matter what, you can't tell Maya okay?" I say.

"Alright, but what can I do to help you?" he asks.

" You just have to promise me that no matter what you'll be there for me," I say.

"But I can't even tell-" I cut him off.

"Farkle!" I yell, he sighs and nods.

"You have my word," he promises.

"Good, and Farkle?" I ask.

"Yes?" he asks.

"I need you a lot right now," I say. He smiles and sits next to me in the bay window and I lean my head on his shoulder and it's a lot more comfortable than when I used to do that with Lucas. "Thank you Farkle."

"I'm a man of my word," he says, he puts his arm around me, which makes me feel even better.

"I love you Farkle," I say.

He sighs like he was sad and said it back, "I love you too."


	2. I Need You Part 2 (Farkle)

I ended up sleeping over at Riley's house and I loved it, wait what?! I like Smackle, I like Smackle, geez I don't know how that slipped out. Anyways, now I'm with Smackle at Topanga's and she's kinda been avoiding eye contact.

"Are you okay Smackle?" I ask.

"Why do you think a positive atom and a positive atom don't work together?" she asks.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Why do you think a positive atom and positive atom don't work together?" she asks again.

"Because they're too compatible with each other," I answer.

"So what happens next?" she asks.

"They leave to go find a negative atom," I say.

"Good to see you understand, now you'll understand of why we're breaking up," she says getting up.

"What?!" I yell.

"We're too compatible with each other, a positive and a positive, I need to find a negative," she explains.

"So you're just going to dump me?" I ask.

"Good to see you understand," she says, she walks away leaving me speechless. I don't know what to do so I call Lucas, but he just sends me a message saying he's busy. Probably with Maya, there's only one other person to turn to.

"Oh I'm sorry Farkle, you deserve better," Riley says.

"Do you really mean that?" I ask.

"Of course I mean that, I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Smackle doesn't know what she's missing out on" she assures.

"Thanks Riles" I say.

"Just like you're there for me I'll be there for you to" she promises. I lean my head on Riley's shoulder and it feels like it should be there. After a while, I left and told Riley I would see her tomorrow and when I got home I was just staring at the ceiling. I started to think of Riley and all of the good times we had with each other and it took me forever to go to sleep because of all the good things about Riley. I mean I do love her but now I think of more and more good times I think, I think, no I am in love with her.


	3. Lucaya (Riley)

I wake up and so far my morning is going by quicker than usual when I got to school I bump into Zay and he's more worried than sorry.

"Oh sorry, go away," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just go away, and I'll explain this later. Okay?" he asks I roll my eyes and lightly push him out of the way.

"What could possibly be going on that-" I get cut off because I'm in shock. Maya and Lucas are kissing each other, I guess he finally made his choice.

"Riley?" Zay asks.

"What?" I ask with a little attitude.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just need to get away from you three," I say, I storm off and I need to find him, I have to! I reach the front entrance and my eyes are slowly getting watery.

"Oh hey Riley," Farkle greets.

"Hey Farkle," I try say gently.

"Riley are you okay? Your eyes are really watery," Farkle asks.

"Lucas was kissing Maya," I say. He opens his arms up and pulls me in.

"Come here, you're going to be okay," he says, I start to cry in his chest and strokes my hair. "Don't worry Riley, someone out there loves you more than a friend."

"Thanks Farkle," I say, I kiss him on the cheek and go back to hugging him.

"I'm always here," he mumbles.


	4. Lucas (Farkle)

"You!" I yell and I'm pointing to Lucas who's was going through his locker.

"Me!" He yells pointing at himself.

"Why didn't you tell Riley how you feel?" I ask.

"Excuse me?" He asks.

"Why didn't you tell Riley how you feel?" I ask again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he says.

"You're lying because you looked to the left and avoiding eye contact with me," I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Riley told me she saw you and Maya kissing against the lockers," I say.

"She saw that? She told you?!" he asks.

"Of course she did, she couldn't turn to Zay, and obviously wasn't gonna turn to you or Maya," I argue.

"Well I had just found out how I feel about the two, and I choose Maya," he admits.

"So instead of telling Riley and then going to kiss Maya, you chose not to tell Riley at all?" I ask.

"Well I didn't think this was going to happen!" he yells.

"Well what did you think was going to happen?!" I yell.

"Look Farkle I'm sure Riley's fine," he says.

"You have no idea what she's going through," I say. I walk away in disappointment and walk home, I can't believe him.


	5. Maya (Riley)

I sit in bay window and I know for a fact she's coming, because I know for fact Farkle confronted to Lucas, and if Lucas knows, he told Maya which means.

"Hey Pumpkin," she greets.

"Hey peaches," I say lifelessly.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"You know what's wrong," I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" I cut her off.

"I saw you and Lucas kissing against the lockers," I say.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it just happened really quickly-" I cut her off again.

"You don't need to make excuses, it's your life, besides I had someone to comfort me," I say.

"Really, who?" she asks.

"Farkle," I say. "Oh and I have more news, I don't like Lucas anymore,"

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah I kinda like someone else now," I say.

"Really who?" she asks eagerly.

"Farkle," I say.


	6. Feelings (Farkle)

After that argument with Lucas, I was just sitting in my room and I felt kinda lonely, I know who I can talk to.

I climb Riley's fire escape and when I reach the window I see her crying in her bed, and I tap on the window to see if it's okay to climb in or not to climb in. She looks at me and opens the window for me.

"Riley what's wrong?" I ask.

"I like this boy but I know he doesn't like me back," she says.

"I thought you moved on from Lucas?" I ask.

"It's not Lucas," she says. It feels like I just got hit by a truck of jealously and another truck of sadness.

"Oh," I say. She hugs me and cries into my shoulder, after a while I thought she would stop but it's just getting worse. "Riley I really think we should talk to each other about this,"

"I can't," she says.

"Why not," I ask.

"Because you know him better than anyone else on this planet." she says.

"Riley you can trust me," I say.

"I can't tell you!" she yells.

"Why not!?" I yell back.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOU!!!" she yells.

"What?" I ask, everything just happened so fast. She pulls me by my collar and kisses me and I kiss back, man forgot about Smackle, Riley's an angel.

"Farkle?" she asks.

"Yes?" I ask.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too," I say.

The End


	7. Thank You Note

Thank you, you have reached the end of the story and I deeply appreciate you taking the time to read this piece.

Use the page for any last thoughts, suggestions, ideas, or questions. I will from now on being using this page to communicate with you all.

To further spread my work and account, and to also accommodate some of you, this story is available on Fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and Wattpad.

Feel free to read any of my other stories on this account, I tend to write a lot about different things that I really like, that I hope you like too. Thank you for support and time. Love you!

Follow my social media:

Insta: @poweroverdrive

Twitter: @poweroverdrive_

Tumblr: @poweroverdrive

Wattpad: @poweroverdrive

Fanfiction.net: @poweroverdrive


End file.
